world_of_heroesfandomcom-20200223-history
Anneliese Schaffner (Reality-46)
Patha is a super heroine member of the group Omega Force. Patha is a master of Mind Over Matter, she can use it to achieve various psionic abilities. History Anneliese was born into an enormously wealthy, yet incredibly unloving family. Only a month after she was born she was kidnapped and her parents refused to pay the ransom. The criminal organization responsible for her kidnapping, decided not to kill her, instead the Mind Trust adopted her and she was taught the ways of Mind Over Matter. She quickly took to their teachings and she became an experienced practitioner of telepathy by the age of ten. On her first solo mission, she wsa to assassinate a young super here named Cryo who repeatedly foiled their plans. When Patha read Cryo's mind to discover what he knew she discovered that Cry knew of a plan by the Mind Trust to destroy the Earth's superhuman population and take over the world. Patha, never having a killer's mentality, and learning of this ran away leaving the Mind Trust. Not knowing how to survive she turned to theft, using her psychic training to go undetected for years. On her way to New York she ran into a villainous sorcerer named Lester Wynn who was attempting to summon a demon known as The Destroyer. Finally resolving to stop him she battled him bitterly, unable to use her telepathy because of his magic, she was eventually defeated. When he summoned the monster, Omega Force showed up. Mistress Magick was able to reopen the portal and send the demon's body back to its dimension, however Lester transferred it's consciousness into Patha's mind. Patha used her abilities to trap it in a prison that she constructed in her mind. The Omega Force then decided to recruit her into their ranks to watch her in case The Destroyed broke free and because of her heroic skills. Appearance She has long, wavy black hair. She has dark blue eyes that flash whenever she uses her abilities, which is alike all Mind Over Matter users. Personality Since infancy she was taught to say nothing unless specifically and directly asked a question, this habit continued into her adult life. She has also been traumatized because of the brutal training she endured, she she holds deep wounds. She doesn't actually trust people, including her Omega Force teammates. Powers, Skills, & Abilities She has been trained to use Mind Over Matter which gives her access to various psionic abilities including telepathy, telekinesis, precognition, among others. She is especially adept in her telepathic abilities, allowing her to read minds, project thoughts, sift through memories, create psionic blasts, create illusions, astral project among a number of other applications. Strength & Durability Level She has the normal strength of a female of her age, height, and build that participates in regular intensive exercise. Fighting Skills Intelligence Paraphernalia Alternate Reality Versions Category:Characters Category:Reality-46 Characters Category:Super Heroes Category:Omega Force Category:Omega Force Members Category:Mind Over Matter Users Category:Humans Category:Mind Trust Members